forlornfandomcom-20200214-history
Gael Serris
Gael Serris is the secondary main character of "Forlorn" and based off of Thomas Franzen Physical Traits Gael Serris is several inches shorter than Dyne Serris, with short black hair and a slim, toned physique. He has dark brown eyes that almost appear black at times, and a calm and cheerful demeanor. He wears a weapon pouch which contains throwing projectiles on his hip, and his clothing is fitted to his body to allow him to preform acrobatic movements without hindering his movement. Background Gael Serris was born to Drake and Rose Lyon, citizens of the former Rodhiemian Empire. Gael never knew his parents; he was orphaned shortly after he was born. He lived in an orphanage in the Jastyr Republic, in a small village at the base of the mountains until he was five years old. From there, he fled his life in the academy, and travelled, resorting to theivery to feed himself. He stowed away on a peddler's wagon, which eventually brought him into the city of Aeranor. It was there that he tried to steal food from the shop owned by the Serris family. Glenn was intent on sending the boy to prison, but Dyne convinced him that he was just a boy looking for a home. The Serris family adopted Gael, who never knew his last name, and thus took the surname of his adopted family. Personality Gael Serris is a simple man in contrast to his brother. While his brother tends to be severe and thoughtful, Gael is frequently impulsive and carefree. Growing up, Gael developed a very close bond with him, with the two becoming nearly inseperable as they grew older. Gael frequently relies on his quick thinking to get him through a situation, relying on his natural ability as a fast talker as opposed to Dyne's carefully constructed logic and planning. He is rash in his actions, and has a tendency to get himself into serious trouble due to his lack of foresight. He is usually happy, an optimist who frequently spreads joy to those around him. He is rarely serious, but will become so when something he is passionate about is threatened. Role in the Story Gael serves as the counterpoint to Dyne's character; with their personalites being completely opposing on most levels. Gael is the center for the storyline which takes place within Aeranor, serving in the military under his childhood friend Alain Deschan, and eventually going on to participate in a resistance group to retake Aeranor. He is very much the spirit and driving force for the characters around him, uniting them in a way that seems unlikely. Combat and abilities Gael's battle style resembles that of a ninja, using thrown projectiles and acrobatic movements in order to fell his opponents. He carries a small pouch stocked with kunai and shuriken at his left hip, until he inherits the Aerogen, which replaces all his need for small ninja tools. He is agile and cunning, using his superior speed to avoid blows from enemies, and frequently combining his range attacks with magic in order to produce additional affects. In melee combat, Gael uses the Aerogen folded up into a short sword, which he can parry and block with quickly, giving him time to create distance between himself and his opponent. He has a blue ranked magic ability, which he uses to minimal affect under certain circumstances. Connections with other Characters Gael Serris is Dyne's brother, although not through blood. Growing up, Gael, Dyne, and Maximilian became close friends through their childhood, their houses being close together. Gael also met Alain Deschan when he was younger, and while Dyne didn't become close friends with Alain due to social status, Gael's ignorance of social standings caused him to develop a friendship with him regardless. He has a romantic tie to Ashera Black, whom is always guarded by her brother Eros. He serves with various character under Alain on a squad, and develops further character connections there.